


Midnight Run

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam wants to go for a run. Garrett's less enthused but ends up going anyway.





	Midnight Run

Liam rolls over in bed, unable to sleep. It’s almost midnight according to his phone but he’s full of restless energy, unable to stay still for any length of time. He had spent the day playing video games and watching movies with Mason, Corey, Brett and Nolan; Garrett was out of town on a family visit. The thing is, Garrett had stopped replying to his texts around mid afternoon. It’s completely unlike him, no matter how busy he is with his family he always makes time to text Liam in between. And now, even though he knows Garrett should be back at home, he still hasn’t replied to anything. It’s a bit worrying.

It had been too hot during the day to do anything else, all of them sprawled out on the floor and fighting over the AC. Now though, it’s cooled down and Liam needs to move. Going for a run sounds good. Really good, actually.

Going for a run with Garrett sounds even better.

He sits upright, the first step of actually getting up, and calls Garrett. He swings his feet idly as he listens to the phone ring and ring and ring.

“What?” Garrett grunts, sounding more than half asleep.

“Wanna go for a run?” Liam asks.

“What the fuck,” Garrett says, and hangs up. Liam blinks, startled, and takes his phone away from his ear, looking at it like it’s punched him. Sure, it’s late, but Garrett’s never hung up on him before.

That only makes Liam all the more determined to find out what’s going on. He changes into his running gear and slips out the door, not wanting to disturb his parents; they both had long shifts at the hospital and they were exhausted when they got home.

The cool air washes over him as soon as he gets outside. It’s absolute bliss after the stiflingly hot day. He does some stretches in the front yard to limber up then eases into a jog, letting the streetlights guide him on his way.

It’s almost as if he’s jogging through a ghost town. Unsurprisingly he doesn’t pass any people, or even any vehicles. The only signs of life are from the occasional illuminated upstairs windows in houses, most likely bedrooms. They’re probably other teenagers, using their vacation to break their sleep cycle to the best of their abilities. Liam’s own sleep cycle is pretty messed up now, but he doesn’t need to worry about it until the night before school starts back up.

It doesn’t take him long to reach Garrett’s house. He stops outside, his breathing slightly heavy and a thin layer of sweat starting to accumulate on his skin. Garrett’s bedroom light is off, but he was - kind of, maybe? - awake not too long ago. Liam picks up a pebble from the ground and throws it at Garrett’s window before he can think about it too hard. It dunts the glass and for an awful second he thinks it’s going to smash and go right through, but thankfully it bounces off and lands back on the ground. He waits in silence to see if there’s going to be any reaction, the only sound being that of his own breath. When nothing happens, he picks the pebble back up and throws it again.

Liam has become every teenage cliché of throwing rocks at someone’s window at midnight.

It takes another two throws before Garrett’s window opens and the boy himself leans out, looking down at Liam. His eyes are narrowed blearily and his hair is already mussed - he was definitely asleep and Liam definitely just woke him up. Again.

“What the fuck?” he hisses.

“Come for a run with me?” Liam asks as sweetly as he can.

Garrett stares at him, unblinking, and shuts his window. Liam’s deliberating between continuing his run by himself or throwing the pebble again when Garrett’s bedroom light turns on. He smiles to himself; it’s definitely a victory.

It’s not long before Garrett’s light goes back off and he’s coming out the front door, closing it quietly behind him. He’s adorned in similar running gear to Liam and his face is doing something weird, like he’s trying to scowl but can’t keep it up with Liam beaming at him.

“I was sleeping, asshole.”

“And now you’re not.” Liam wraps his arms around Garrett and kisses him on the cheek.

The last of Garrett’s scowl melts away and he huffs out a laugh, returning the hug and squeezing Liam tightly. Garrett buries his face in Liam’s neck and they rock back and forth on the spot, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Garrett eventually pulls away and starts doing stretches. Liam joins him; he’s been idle for a while now and extra stretching can’t hurt.

 

When Garrett’s ready they start their run together, soon falling into step side by side with each other. The streets are still deserted other than the two of them.

“Where to?” Garrett asks as they’re crossing a road, doing a small hop to avoid the kerb.

“Lookout Point?” Liam almost trips over the same kerb, windmilling his arms briefly before righting himself.

“Sounds good.” He can hear the smirk in Garrett’s voice.

Lookout Point is above the town, just at the entrance of the preserve. It’s where young couples normally come in their cars to make out - among other things - but at this time of night it’s just as deserted as Beacon Hills itself. The path there is lit by streetlights but the preserve itself isn’t, so they stop there and look down over the town.

Liam fans his shirt a few times, relishing the updraft it creates against his chest. Garrett leans against a tree, panting. They’ve clearly been slacking over their vacation, they’re not normally this tired after a run.

Liam sits on the ground, spreading his legs. Garrett sits down and slots into the space without prompting, leaning back against Liam’s chest. Liam takes Garrett’s hands and holds them against Garrett’s stomach, feeling the steady inhale and exhale of his breathing.

“What’s up, huh?” Liam asks softly, squeezing Garrett’s hands in solidarity.

He doesn’t answer for a bit. Liam focuses on the steady inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, punctuated by the occasional sharp intake of breath as if he’s trying to find the words to say. Then he sighs, leans further back into Liam’s touch.

“We think grandma’s losing her memory.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… There’ve been little signs but we never thought anything of it, y’know? Like when she lost her house keys that one time and we had to drive over to let her back in, and how my birthday card from her had the wrong age on it. But she… she didn’t recognise dad when she answered the door.”

“What do you mean?”

Garrett sighs, more resigned than upset.

“She saw him first, mom and I were behind him. Grandma asked if she could help him, in that fake polite voice you use when you’re talking to cold callers or door to door salesmen. But then she saw us and backtracked, and when we got inside she acted like it never happened. It was really weird. Then she just… She was asking the same question two or three times in a conversation, it’s like she wasn’t taking in anything we were saying.”

Garrett deflates against his chest and Liam tightens his grip even more.

“You only saw her during spring break though right?” Liam asks.

“Yeah. It’s either progressed really quickly or she’s been hiding it really well, whatever ‘it’ is. Mom and dad pretty much had no idea what to do. Have no idea what to do. They argued for the entire ride back in the car, I’ve never seen them like that before.”

“They’ll work something out,” Liam says, the closest to a promise that he can give.

Garrett hums thoughtfully and doesn’t say any more. Sitting on the ground is starting to get uncomfortable but he’s more than willing to put up with it for as long as Garrett wants to stay. His back is ever so slightly cold but that’s countered by Garrett heating the entire front of his body. They alternate between looking up at the stars behind their backs and down at the illuminated town at their fronts. Garrett cranes his head up and smiles at Liam, keeps smiling as Liam closes the distance and kisses him.

Garrett is fine. Garrett is fine. That’s all Liam needs.

 

“I’m gonna fall asleep if we don’t move.” Garrett yawns, emphasising his point.

“Wanna come back to mine?” Liam asks.

Garrett shakes his head. “They’d probably freak because I haven’t asked. Buuut…” he throws his best puppy-dog eyes at Liam. “You could come back to mine though? David and Jenna let you get away with everything.”

Liam laughs at the fact that Garrett thinks he needs to use puppy-dog eyes to get Liam to agree to anything he asks. Also, he’s kind of right about David and Jenna letting him get away with everything.

“Sure, I’ll text them both.”

Garrett stands up first, holding out a hand to pull Liam to his feet. Once Liam has texted his parents they start up their run again, the decline back into town thankfully easier on their legs. The streets are still dead and more of the lights in houses have gone off. It feels like they’re the only people in the world.

That’s how it feels anyway when he’s with Garrett, sometimes.

 

All too soon they’re letting themselves back in to Garrett’s house, closing the front door quietly and locking it. They get themselves some water from the kitchen then creep up the stairs, doing their very best not to wake Garrett’s parents. It’s not easy, considering how heavily they’re both still breathing. Garrett flicks his bedroom light on and Liam strips his running gear off, using the towel on the floor to wipe himself down. He passes the towel to Garrett when he strips down to his underwear too, admiring his tanned skin and broad shoulders. Liam drains his glass of water and waits for Garrett to get into his bed before turning the light off. Garrett scoots over to the far side with his back from Liam, so he takes that as a signal to curl himself around Garrett’s back again. His instincts are proven right when Garrett sighs and leans back against him, more than content to remain the little spoon. Liam presses a kiss to his hair and Garrett presses one to his hand in return.

“Hey,” Liam whispers. “Let’s make midnight runs a thing.”

Garrett snorts. “We’re not making midnight runs a thing, Liam.”

Liam smiles against Garrett and presses another kiss to his hair. He’s totally going to make midnight runs a thing.


End file.
